que será de mi?
by 4 ever enamorada
Summary: QUE PASA SiJUNTAS A UNA CASTAÑA Y A OTRSO TRES CHiCOS? QUE PASA CUANDO ESTOS DECiDEN PELEAR POR ELLA? CUNDO SEROMPEN AMiSTADES? Y COMiENZAN OTRAS NUEVAS?
1. por que a mi?

1.-por que me pasa esto?

-Por que apesar de todo lo que hago de todo lo que digo de que te amo cometo los mismos errores por que?

se preguntaba cierta castaña mirandose al espejo.

Habían transcurrido varios años desde que la maldta guerra fnalzo para ser exactos 5 años 5 maldtos años en los que ella trataba de decdrse por Harry por Ron o por Malfoy si por Draco Malfoy todo en su mundo daba vueltas y le daba rsa por que no se decda por ninguno.

Harry siempre el novio de Ginny pero Hermione granger sabia que Harry se hhabía enamorado de ella y que ella estaba confundida.

Pero antes de entrar en estos detalles dejare explicarte como sucedió todo.

Con el fin de la guerra muchas personas se rehinvidicaron entre ellas los Malfoy Lucius esta arrepentido por que casi pierde a lo mas importante en su vida A SU Familia.

Lucius le imploro perdón a Harry Potter por todos los años que lo maltrato que lo odio y que siguió como perro faldero al maldito de Voldemort. En el ministerio no creían en su falsas palabras por esto procedieron a darle veritaserum al ver su arrepentimiento los liberaron.

Draco se sentía peor que escoria le deba mucho a Cara rajada, la comadreja y a la inmunda sangre sucia les debía su libertad así que se trago su orgullo y hablo con ellos.

FLASH BACk:

Disculpen puedo hablar con ustedes. Harry y Ron voltearon y pusieron cara de asco pero Hermione no.

Claro que necesitas Malfoy.

Ante esta actitud Ron y Harry sorprendidos escucharon.

Bien este... bueno yo no soy muy bueno con esto perooooo... pues quisiera agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi y mi familia... perooooo esto mmmm.

Ron no creía sus palabras no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

ahorrate los discursos Malfoy! Si te salvamos de Askaban fue y siempre será por que somos mejor que tu escoria

Hermione como mujer que es se do cuenta de que Draco era sincero entonces hablo

Ron ! basta no seas así que hubieras hecho tu si toda tu familia corriera peligro, si te hubieran amenazado y obligado.

Ron solo se sonrojo y miro con amor a la castaña .bueno eso todos creían que era amor ... pero mas que eso era lujuria una lujuria que Ronald ya no podía aguuantar jalo a la castaña para s y solo le susurro.- Esta bien lo siento- alzo la voz y miro a Malfoy a los ojos invitando a continuar.

Bien pues solo les pido una sincera disculpa e arrepiento y espero que dentro des sus Magnánimos corazones- dijo en tono de sarcasmo- me puedan perdonar.

Hermione sonrío con ternura.

Por mi parte no te guardo rencores claro que te perdono!

y solo se limito abrazar al albino. Harry se aclaro la garganta y le dijo:

Claro Malfoy- extiendo su mano y le dijo sin resentimientos. El rubio sonrío y todos miraron al Weasley.

Draco observaba a Ron pero antes de que el silencio se hiciera incomodo hablo:

y tu comadreja.- Hermione molesta pero a la ves divertida le dio un codazo a Ron y este reacciono

claro Malfoy sin rencores ni rencillas- dijo un poco hipócrita.

esta bien pero solo es una tregua eh! no se emocionen.

No piensen que seremos los grandes amigos y que nos volveremos el cuarteto de oro.

Todos rieron por el comentario.

no hurón no te emociones! Que este es un club muy selectivo.

Claro cara rajada solo era para que lo tuvieran en cuenta

pero que equivocados estaban por alguna razón aquella noche se volvio crucial para los 4 sobre todo para los hombres puesto que apesar de todo de sus gustos y caracteres tan fuertes los 3 habían notado la hermosura de la castaña


	2. 2 Entre satisfacciones y recuerdos

2-. Entre satisfacciones y recuerdos

Los 4 se encontraban a minutos de graduarse de la Universidad de Aurores Profesionales habían pasado 5años en los que se conocieron mas y el trío dorado se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a cierto rubio de ojos grises en los que en su mundo ya no existía un Voldemort.

Esto ayudo a limar asperezas y a que maduraran quizá solo en algunos aspectos.

Ron al terminar la guerra se dio cuenta de que no quería solo la amistad de Hermione si no que algo mas NO UN Noviazgo claro que no quería que la castaña fuera suya pero sin ataduras

FLASH BACk:

Después de hablar con Draco. Harry Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la madriguera pensando en su futuro.

Hermione quería mas bien necesitaba terminar su educación por que ella siempre cumplía sobre todo sentía la obligación de entregarles ese papel a sus padres.

Los amaba tanto por su puesto que no solo los amaba s no también les tenia admiración por esto mismo tenia que cumplir.

Harry por su parte sabia que tenia todo asegurado por ser el niño que vivió y por haber salvado a la comunidad mágica. Pero Harry queria tener todo por que lo mereciera no por su nombre o su fama.

Por su parte Ron pensaba en volver a Howgarts por que todos lo conocerían como Ronald Weasley no el amigo de Harry Potter quería ser famoso anhelaba una vida llene de lujos y atenciones y quería tener a una castaña le costase lo que fuera.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera seguían pensando hasta que la voz de la castaña los desconcierto:

chicos quería comentarles que regresare a Howgarts a terminar mis estudios para poder tener una carrera. Supongo que ustedes ya no quieren regresar- a esto contesto Harry.

Claro que regresare no te dejaría sola y me gustaría terminar también- cuando Harry se refería a no dejarla sola quería gritarle que la amaba que se fijara en el y que le amara de la misma manera pero sabia de antemano que solo lo veía como amigo quizá como hermano pero nada mas.

Yo también regresare!- dijo un pelirrojo- No quiero dejarlos solos y quiero terminar.

Hermione se puso feliz de saberlo solo los abrazo y beso.

FiN DEL FLASH BACk:

Hermione les estaría eternamente agradecida por no haberla dejado sola y por profesarle tanto amor como amigos aunque ninguno de los 3 se daba cuenta de que por lo menos los dos chicos la veían como algo mas.

El día de su graduación de la universidad los padres de Hermione estaban felices por que propuesto su hija había sido la oradora por ser la mejor de la clase.

Los padres de Draco se encartaban felices conversando plácidamente conversando con unos los padres de la castaña dejando atrás los problemas y sintiendose orgullosos de sus hijos se les juntaron dos pelirrojos de cara amigable. Aunque se habían odiado cosa que fue infundada por chismes y malas decisiones seguían considerandos rubio y el pelirrojo al igual que sus hijos fueron contemporáneos y llegaron a ser amigos teniendo cosas en común y viniendo de familias de sangre limpia y habiendo compartido su niñez

Draco jalo a Hermione y le dio un casto y tierno beso en los labios cosa que habían vuelto una costumbre entre ellos puesto que se habían vuelto mejores amigos Hermione se enamoro cual tonta de el pero este solo mostraba cariño y amistada nada mas que eso. Y le susurro.

suerte ratita de biblioteca te amo.- estas palabras lograban poner en el mismísimo cielo ella solo se limito a sonreír sabiendo que la amaba pero solo como amigos.


End file.
